


Falling Under

by FluffWitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Body Horror, Chara is the seventh child, Chara isn't stab happy, Female Chara, Flowey needs a hug, Frisk is the first child, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Male Frisk, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but still a slightly creepy little thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffWitch/pseuds/FluffWitch
Summary: The legend says that bloodthristy monster were sealed under the mountain, folktale says that those who climb it are never to return.Unfortunately, Chara was about to learn just how much truth such claims held, right after falling down the red underground of MT.Ebbott.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing that Chara feels is pain.

 

It’s surprisingly dull, her body throbbing slightly due to her fall and her sight is cloudy. The surprise of having no broken limbs or, well, not dying was something short of a miracle, or just her... _luck_...on the work. The drop seemed longer when she was standing over its edge, peering down curiously at the abyss that was Mt. Ebbot.

 

“Ow…” Chara mumbled, dazed eyes blinking a couple of times to get used to the barely lit place she was in. It was some sort of cave, old and empty, with a flowerbed of beautiful, slightly trampled golden flowers in full bloom.

 

“They...cushioned my fall.” She mumbled, shaking her head and trying to focus as much as she could. Her limbs were intact, she could move her fingers and there was no sign of blood save for her scraped knees.

 

Well.

 

That wasn’t part of the plan at all.

 

“Oh god.” The girl gasped, clutching her forehead with a trembling hand. What was she going to do now? How did she get out of there? Looking up, she could barely even see a tiny speck of light in the distance that must have been the drop she had found. There was no way she could climb that much. “What do I do now?!”

 

Biting her lip, and carefully moving away from the flowers that saved her life, the girl dust her skirts from petals and dirt, trying to not to go into a panic. “Okay, a-alright… I’m fine, in a cave and...fine. There must be a way out, right?”

 

There was a slight breeze from somewhere, and Chara shivered slightly. She was wearing her sweater, she couldn’t be that cold from just a breeze.

 

“R-Right.” Nodding, and hugging herself to have some sort of comfort, Chara hesitantly started walking around.

 

Climbing mount Ebbot...she really was an idiot.

* * *

Chara found herself hesitating after almost half an hour walking around. The cave-like place she had found herself in only had one exit, a lone road that went deeper and deeper into the mountain, and after a while, it took a downside curve that would most definitely _not_ get her topside again.

 

It was almost a slide, for crying out loud! The way up would be harder than the way down, in more than just one way.

 

“Great.” She mumbled, annoyance and trepidation lacing her voice. “This is just perfect!”

 

Something rustled near her, a lone, small rock falling from somewhere behind her and rolling a few times before coming to a stop near her feet. Chara grimaced slightly, but brushed it off as some sort of tiny lizard. Those lived in caves after all, right? Plus, it was more likely than something like...a cave in.

 

“Ugh, quick thinking about it, Chara.” She scolded herself, looking ahead with a sense of dread and, oddly, determination. She wasn’t about to let some cave intimidate her. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

With confidence, the girl strode towards the road without looking back. For a small moment she felt as if she should turn back and actually try to climb back up, however, the idea seemed far too unlikely and just stupid to actually try out.

 

The next cave was even darker than the last, not a scrap of sunlight had ever visited the dready cavern she was currently edging. The air in there was heavy, proper of a room that had basked in heat for days with the windows closed and curtains drawn, it was uncomfortable to breathe.

 

“G-Geez…”

 

Chara grimaced, going in blind inside the darkest cave, arms in front of her to avoid crashing face first into a stony wall or a stalagmite. The stuffy cave seemed to go on forever, that, or her steps were actually too small in her blinded walk, it was a bit time consuming, but Chara couldn’t really notice time in a darkness so deep that she was unable to even see her own hands in front of her.

 

Something caught her foot, hard and small and slightly rounded. With a startled yelp, Chara lost her semblance of balance and came face first into the ground, coughing slightly as dust arose around her, and growling in annoyance at her own blunder.

 

“Stupid.” She mumbled, holding her face and gently wiping her face from dirt that stuck to her cheeks painfully. “Second time I fall on my face in what? Half an hour?”

 

The sound of small rocks falling from somewhere to her left startled her into alert. Chara could hear small rocks and peebles falling and rolling from up somewhere, and with dread, she began to think that a cave-in was maybe highly likely.

 

Standing on woobly legs, Chara took a uneasy breath and began to walk again. Another sound caught her attention as rocks hit the ground with a bit of more force than before, and with slight panic, she began to walk around faster, looking for an exit before a boulder could fall on top of her head.

 

“Psst.”

 

She froze, hands outstretched, eyes wide and slowly looking about the darkness. Had she heard that right?

 

“H-hey.”

 

She definitely heard that right. A voice, soft and whispered from somewhere by her far left. Tiny, enough for it a child’s, maybe.

 

“W-Who are you?” Chara asked at the dark, feeling both relief and panic at the same time. She wasn’t alone anymore, but she was with a complete stranger, in a dark room about to be in a cave-in. “What are you doing h-here?”

 

Had they fell, too?

 

“I’m Flowey.” The voice whispered, tone gone from soft to urgent in less than a second. “I-- No time, hide!”

 

“Hide?”

 

“Just-- Keep quiet and follow my voice, she’s coming any second now!”

 

The urgency and genuine fear in the voice’s plea was enough to get her moving, any seconds thoughts on the odd name was pushed aside in favor of walking as fast as she could towards the unknown voice, her strides a bit more forceful than what she would have liked.

 

“Who is coming?” She whispered back, a bit bewildered when her hands touched stone, yet the little voice seemed to come from right in front of her.

 

“Stalagmite.” The voice said, ignoring her question. Chara quietly slipped to the other side of the boulder, surprised once again at finding tight emptiness instead of a person.

 

“I’m...here.”

 

“Hold your breath.” The voice whispered with panic, and said panic was gone in a second, replaced by hollow horror that made Chara feel as if a chunk of rock had dropped to her stomach. “And don’t. Move. a. Muscle.”

 

Another weird rustling, and Chara stood still as a statue behind the boulder. She held her breath until her lungs started to burn, and quickly and quietly began to breathe through her nose again, the darkness and silence of the cave being unbreakable for a few more minutes, until the girl’s soft voice cut it through.

 

“Are you there?” She mumbled, but received no answer from the extrange voice she had heard. “...Maybe I’m just hallucinating.” Chara whispered again, a hint of nervousness in her tone. “Hit my head on the way down, or...or something…”

 

_Click_

 

Chara’s head snapped up, brow furrowed in confusion for a second as the silence of the cave was broken, not by her voice or the unknown person’s.

 

_Click_

 

_...Click_

 

_…...Click_

 

Something was clicking against stone, an odd sound that reminded the girl of a cat walking on tiled floor for some reason. The sound was heavy and constant, and it was getting closer and closer with each _click._

 

It almost sounded...like footsteps?

 

Her breath stopped, listening in silence as the clicking got closer and closer. Her eyes stung for a second as a light broke the darkness of the cave. Something soft like a small torch being lit and for a second, Chara let herself sag and feel relief; There was a person here! Maybe she could go back to the surface after all.

 

However, before she could even move a muscle, whatever was holding the torch came to view, the small flame barely making their features recognizable.

 

It wasn’t a human being at all.

 

Her body stiffened. There was...something. Something big and covered in fur making its way around the dark cave with calm steps. That thing was at least 7 feet tall, with appendages around the head that could have been ears and horns at the side of its forehead. Muzzle covered in white fur and Chara couldn’t quite see if it had fangs or not, paralyzed in place and eyes taking the small flame dancing at the monster’s open palm.

 

The hand alone was at least as big as her head.

The creature, whatever it was, hummed a silent melody and calmly walked around the cave, the flame barely lit its surrounds, but the creature seemed to know its way like the palm of its paw.

 

Right when her lungs ached for air and her head started feeling dizzy, Chara noticed how the creature made its way to the entrance she had come from, back to the upper part of the cave and the odd flowerbed. The clicking sounds got fainter and fainter with each second, and before it went away completely, Chara heaved a deep sigh, trying not to splutter for air or cough too loud.

 

“What…” She gasped, eyes getting used to the lack of light once again. “What the...what was that?!”

 

“Hey!” The little voice was back again, it hissed a shaky warning before she felt something pushing the back of her legs. “M-Move! From the way she came, before she gets back!”

 

The voice had a point. Chara did not want to stay for whatever that was to come back and find her and...and she didn’t know what. She didn’t wanted to know what could happen.

 

“R-Right.” She nodded, not that it was visible in the darkness of the cave. With light steps, Chara carefully tried to make her way from where the creature had emerged from. Sometimes bumping into small stalagmites or fallen boulders, and the little voice had to guide her for a minute or two before she finally found an uneven exit between stone.

 

The darkness was broached by small lights, a couple or torches hanging from the walls and barely offering any light or conform at all, but it was enough for Chara. The rock seemed to shine a faint orange-ish pink, and it wasn’t until she managed to find a better lit place, with apparently clear air and far away from the tall creature that she got a sense of relief.

 

“We made it.” Chara gasped, hunching slightly over shaky knees and sweaty palms. “W-What was that.”

 

“...That was Toriel.” The voice answered, a bit calmer than what it was before. They should be as scared as her, if maybe more. “She is the...caretaker...of the Ruins.”

 

“Great, right. _What is she?_ ”

 

“A boss monster.”

 

Chara scowled, straightening up. “Buddy, I don’t think you understand what I--”

 

Looking around, Chara frowned, confusion wrapping her features as she saw nothing and no one in sigh. “Uh…”

 

“I’m here.” The voice supplied, and startled, Chara looked down.

 

A tiny, yellow flower was by her feet. Petals a cheery golden color and center a pure white with...features on it. Tiny black eyes and a mouth that looked almost cartoony at first glance, like a detailed version or a child’s drawing.

 

The flower gave an anxious smile, petals fluttering slightly. “Howdy!”

 

“Aaugh!”

 

Backing away in surprise and tripping with her own feet, Chara fell on her back with a ‘thump’. The flower winced slightly, edging closer with anxiety written all over his face.

 

“Woah there, are you alright?”

 

“T-Talking...flower.” Chara mumbled, eyes wide and staring at the golden flower in front of her with something akin to disbelief. “Wh...H-hah. I really did hit my head, didn’t I?”

 

“P-Probably.” The flower bobs its stem, as if shrugging. “But you’re okay...aren’t you?”

 

“I-I’m talking to a flower, and saw some sort of eldritch abomination in the dark. I-I don’t think I’m…”

 

“You...You’re new to the underground, aren’t ya?” The flower muttered, an uncomfortable look on his face for a few moments. “You must be so confused…”

 

“T-That I am.” Chara nodded, dazed. “I’m probably...hallucinating.”

 

“Nope.” The flower shook his head. “I’m...here, unfortunately.” He mutters, petals dropping around the face. “You’re human, right? Haven’t you heard of monsters?”

 

“Monsters aren’t real.” Chara answered, still sitting on the ground.

 

“They are. I’m here, after all…”

 

Frowning slightly, Chara got on her hands and knees and slowly began to crawl towards the confused monster, a determined expression on her face. The flower stared at her, and when she lifted a hand slightly, he cowered.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Chara frowned, knowing when someone was afraid of touch. She used to be one of such people, after all. “Just...I want to touch.”

 

“W-What?”

 

A pale finger gently touched one of the golden petals, the texture being like touching a normal flower, if not just a tiny bit warmer.

 

She could touch it.

 

If she could touch it, see it or feel it, then it was real. That was what she believed in.

 

Chara retracted her hand to her chest, as if burnt. “You’re real.” She muttered, eyes wide and cradling her hand close. “You’re actually real.”

 

“Y-Yeah…?”

 

“Oh god, you’re...a...a monster?”

 

“I mean...yes.”

 

Chara nodded mutely, eyes wide yet with a surprisingly neutral expression on her face. “Wow…”

 

“I uh, we should move, before Toriel gets back…”

 

“Is she...dangerous?”

 

The flower hesitated for a few second before bobbing its head once. “Y-Yes, she’s sort of...a matriarch, really. She will try to act nice-- She is nice to a degree, but…”

 

“But…?”

 

“She won’t hesitate to kill you.” The petals dropped slightly, shuddering. “It’s the law, Kill or be Killed.”

 

Chara’s stomach dropped. “Oh.”

 

“T-That’s why you need to leave! She’ll…”

 

“Okay, y-yes...I get it.” She nodded, getting back up on wobbly legs. “I...Uh, I don’t know your name.”

 

The flower smiled slightly, anxious and maybe just a bit...relieved? “I told you, but it’s okay! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower. Nice to meetcha!”

 

Chara cleared her throat, trying to sound as polite as she could. “Greetings, Flowey. I am Chara.” After a second or so, she added in a quiet voice. “And, uh...nice to meet you, too.”

  
Flowey smiled again, and the air of the Ruins seemed to get a bit lighter than it was before.

 

 

[](http://s941.photobucket.com/user/Oujochan/media/underfell_zpsn9nczpe1.png.html)


	2. Chapter 2

The Ruins, as Flowey called it, was a bit of a complex maze mixed with what once had been traps. Chara had been slightly apprehensive when the monster had explained that the now useless artifacts had been deployed for the mean of catching humans off guard, but after the Ruins had been abandoned, the traps were simply left to rot.

 

Apparently, Toriel hardly bothered with them, according with the little flower that served as her guide. Still, Chara had read enough story books to know that some traps had a long lasting time of use, so the girl was on high alert, despite Flowey’s placating.

 

“I just don’t trust them.”

 

Flowey mumbled something, roots swaying slightly under the earth and looking up at Chara with an uneasy smile. “Well...I guess it’s good to be on alert.”

 

Chara nodded, then quietly made her way to the next room, frowning in disbelief at the sight of spiked covering the entire walking space of the room. They looked sharp enough to pierce through leather, and even a bit more than that.

 

She did not want to step on one of those.

 

“Well, that won’t do all.” Flowey muttered, popping up in front of the spikes and looking at them carefully. “I-I can probably deactivate it.” The monster muttered, he could burrow in the earth and make his way towards the trap mechanism easily, however… “But it would make so much noise…”

 

“This is one of the puzzles, right?” Chara asked, red eyes narrowing and lips tightening in a grimace. “How do you solve it?”

 

“Oh! Golly...I, uh, I think you have to step on certain parts of the spikes?” At Chara’s look, he hastily continued. “But, hey! Look, they kind of look rusty...maybe a good kick would knock the spikes off?”

 

“I’d...rather not try that.”

 

Flowey sighed. “Probably for the best.”

 

The human stared at the puzzle for a few more seconds before deeming it unsafe to try. With a grumble, she turned around.

 

And something nicked her cheek, leaving a very faint trace of blood and making her give a startled yelp.

 

Flowey yelped as well, beady eyes widening in fear as he scooted back a little. Chara gave a clumsy step back as she took in the sight of a...frog? The biggest frog she had seen in her life, with a dull, unnatural gray coloration and a second pair of eyes in its stomach.

 

“W-What the…”

 

The frog gave a sound-- not a croak of any kind but a  _ hiss _ , much like a feral cat not wanting to be around humans. Something the size of a small bullet passed close to her face again, and Chara had to sidestep it quickly.

 

“Piss off!” She growled, fake bravado making the human try to look bigger, only for darkness to come.

 

The room turned dark, the spikes seemed to disappear for a second and a burning sensation took over Chara’s chest before a dim red light shone.

 

A little light, almost in the shape of a cartoonish heart appeared in front of her, giving the faint sound of an actual heartbeat with each little move. Chara could swear it was actually beating in sync with her breathing.

 

Two things happened immediately, the frog hissed again and tried to strike the heart, and Flowey cowered slightly behind her before a vine wrapped itself tightly around her wrist and pulled her back.

 

The bullet like projectile missed the heart entirely, and for some reason, she breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“What the heck is this?!”

 

“A Froggit! It’s a monster battle!” Flowey answered, voice high pitched and veiled with fear, the vine recoiling from her limb. “You--”

 

The monster leaped, something akin to claws protruding from its hands and Chara just had enough time to scramble away. Flowey gasped, half burying himself on the ground as the monster hissed again, and in the blink of an eye, attacked.

 

The startled gasp was muted by a screech of both surprise and pain, and Flowey felt himself stiffen once he saw Chara’s narrowed eyes veiled in panic, and the Froggit land in a heap a few feet away from them. The human, all tiny height and bony limbs, had kicked the monster away once it had gotten close.

 

It was enough to hurt it, but not to dust the monster. Flowey was both relieved that there wasn’t any death occurring, and horrified at the thought of the human actually killing a monster.

 

Chara wouldn’t...do that, right?

 

He hadn’t dug his own grave talking with the human, right?

 

The Froggit seemed to be slightly dazed, shaking its head a for a few seconds before coming back to its senses. The look of trepidation on its eyes was enough to tell that it was seriously considering its next move, after all, attacking something that could actually attack back was usually a bad idea in the underground.

 

Chara, however, had no such thoughts.

 

Flowey cowered, waiting for dust to float in the air any second now. The girl took hard strides towards the monster, bravado and annoyance clear on her face as her hand grabbed the monster by the scruff of its neck.

 

“You” Chara started, mouth pulled into a grimace and eyes still narrowed. “You live here, don’t you?”

 

The monster gave a growl, like a discontented cat, and Chara decided to take that as a yes.

 

“You’re going to show us the way to complete this puzzle.” She declared, lips pulling into a thin line as her voice dropped. “Or  _ else. _ ”

 

Neither monster had to use their imagination to figure out what ‘else’ would entail. The Froggit gave a quiet croak, body quivering as the human dropped them in front of the puzzle, waiting for the next move to happen.

 

Flowey held his breath, and quietly watched as the Froggit leaped towards the puzzle, the spikes where the monster was standing were dull, retracting into a hidden mechanism as the weight pushed them back. Chara followed, the Froggit was leaping as fast as possible in its haste to leave the human behind to stay trapped within the spikes, and run away from the possibility of turning to dust.

 

The monster jumper over the final spikes, gave Chara a terrifying hiss promising retribution, and fled through the cracks of the ruins. The red heart in front of the human seemed to fade away as soon as the Froggit had turned to leave.

 

“Flowey! Are you coming?”

 

“Uh, r-right!”

 

Flowey burrowed underground, going past the trap with no problem whatsoever, and only when he was midways through the trap’s underground mechanism did the thought occurred him.

 

Chara hadn’t killed the monster.

 

She...she had  _ spared _ it, albeit not in the traditional way he knew of. A monster hadn’t been spared in ages, not in the Ruins, not in the general underground.

 

Suddenly, the dread he had felt about Chara, even if it had been for less than a minute, diminished and turned to something else he wasn’t quite ready to...truly think about.

 

A monster being spared in the underground was different,  _ new, _ but Flowey still wasn’t sure if he was allowed to hope again.

* * *

  
  


“Flowey.” Chara started, voice soft after a warning about not attracting anymore monster. “What happened back there?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Back with the...Froggit, you called them? ...I...I felt as if everything was going black, and there was this...light, coming from my chest, I think.” She mumbled, a frown on her features as she slowly turned around to see Flowey, who had opted to turn his roots into vines and travel on top of Chara’s shoulder for now.

 

“That was a monster battle.” The little flower explained, voice just as soft, but the ever present squeaky tone was still there. “It triggers when the will to...fight...is there.”

 

“I understand it was a fight.” She huffed, carefully trying to look over the fallen, dry leaves on the ground. The possibility of a trap still edging on her mind. “But...why did everything went black?”

 

“To help you focus on the battle. I...don’t really understand, myself.” Flowey’s petals fluttered, giving the go ahead to Chara, who took a cautious step forwards. “As for the light, well pal, that was your soul.”

 

Chara froze in midstep, confused. “My...soul?”

 

“Yep. That’s how it works.” Beady black eyes narrowed in thought. “Your soul is the very culmination of your being, it’s basically who you are…” He mumbled, trying hard to remember the right words. “...Monsters are made of magic, not flesh. The way they fight is...trying to hurt the other’s soul, it’s...golly, how to explain it? ...It would be like attacking life itself, instead of the shield around it, your body.”

“I...see.”

 

Chara stood in silence for a few seconds, and Flowey had to give her a gentle push with his vines to get her to keep moving. As much has they had walked by now, they were in no way safe if Toriel decided to cut her visit to the flowerbed short.

 

“I’m okay.” The girl answered, voice unusually soft from what Flowey had heard so far, veiled by astonishment and maybe a hint of sadness or regret. “I just didn’t think that I would have one of those.”

 

The meaning of such words were lost to the monster that was her companion, and Chara decided to leave it at that, sparing a glance to a fallen bowl by her feet.

 

“We really should keep moving, pal.” Flowey muttered, words gentle as he looked ahead in concern. “There is a...place, we can stop by to rest, but it’s a bit farther.”

 

“Alright.” She nodded. “...Are there more monsters up ahead?”

 

“P-Probably.” Flowey muttered, looking back at the empty hallway the had come from. “Most monster are afraid of Toriel...They’re loyal to her, but they try to stay out of the way when she’s around, so we might not see many.”

 

“Is she really that dangerous?”

 

“She is.” Was the immediate response, not a hint of doubt in the monster’s voice, but maybe something else. “She...wasn’t like that, a long time ago, but...I guess loneliness drove her to madness.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The next corridos were passed by in silence, the faint echo of growls and squeaks being the only sound that broke the monotony of their walk around the Ruins.

 

* * *

 

Chara was easy to adapt to her surrounds, it was how she had lived most of her life after all, it was something she had to do to  _ survive _ mostly on her own for so long.

 

Curving hunger was easy, thirst maybe a little less so, but she managed. Having to walk for hours on end was no longer an issue for her unless she was very weak or sick. Sleeping was easy, if not light, jumping at the smallest sound. Food that came by was stored and managed carefully, intimidation served to keep bigger people away, most of the times a pocket knife helped wonders with that.

 

Being homeless had its perks, she thought, as the odor of coagulated blood assaulted her nostrils and made her gag.

 

If there had been any warning of something or someone you should avoid being near you, that was it.

 

“Ugh! What...what is that smell? Roadkill?”

 

“Wha...Oh, oh no. Hide!”

 

“There’s nowhere to--”

 

A screeching noise boomed near her ears, almost bursting her eardrums and ringing her head painfully. Flowey’s vines tightened around her arm and flinched, petals closing around his head. Chara’s hands found way to covers her ears, eyes shut as she tried to back away from whatever was making that nails-on-chalkboard noise.

 

The noise mercifully stopped, and instead, a cackling laugh took its place. It sounded surprisingly soft, but tinted with palpable malice and disgust.

 

Chara opened her eyes, lifting her head just slightly only to see something...hazy, would be the word, something as tall as her and was currently hovering over them, the scent of blood and decay coming from it.

 

It reminded her of a sheet-ghost, a very creepy, smiling, foul smelling sheet ghost.

 

Flowey shrank back slightly, uneasy. “N-Napstablook!”

 

“Hey look, the little weed got a friend!” The ghost said, something leaking from its mouth and dripping down to the ground. The smell of carnage obviously coming from whatever was it that the ghost leaked. “Heh heh heh...This oughtta be fun!”

 

Before anyone could blink, Chara’s soul was once again visible to the naked eye, and with another piercing shriek, Napstablook attacked.

 

[](http://s941.photobucket.com/user/Oujochan/media/napstablook_zps0gdmfhk6.png.html)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Here comes Napstablook!

**Author's Note:**

> Underfell is hardly an AU that really calls my attention, but...I've got to admit, I am a sucker for vicious monsters and slasher genres. Underfell is kind of a combination of these two, so I decided to give it a try.
> 
> Chara is going to be the main character. I know people usually just swap the personalities of Chara and Frisk, but I want to make my take on Chara being the last soul needed.
> 
> Bit of an added bonus: A doodle I did of what my Underfell!Chara looks like, a crappy one and a slightly less crappy one. Dunno if I will do this for most characters (Like Sans or Papyrus) But some of them will have them.
> 
> Apologies for any typo! My english is not the best, as spanish is my first language. I'm still learning.


End file.
